Teenage Love Wars
by AngelWithDirtyWings
Summary: Alex casts a spell that goes wrong and everyones feelings start bursting out of them creating quite some drama... Read to find out REVIEW PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

It was a normal day in Waverly and Alex Russo was stressing out to a sympathetic Harper.

"I mean WHY doesn't he like me? whats wrong with me? Its not like i was being bitchy or anything so whats his problem? I mean come on - "

Harper interupted Alex's furious babble about the boy in question.

"Alex have you actually thought about this? you only just met him and he doesn't know anything about you so why stress?Its not like your in love with him or anything, plus you have no idea what hes thinking, he might actually like you but afraid to tell you"

Alex's face lit up like a lightbulb being switched on and this gave Harper an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach. Usually when Alex had that look it meant she had a plan which also meant alot of trouble.

"er.... Alex?" She didn't say anything and just grabbed Harpers wrist and darted out of the room as fast as possible. She headed towards the Lair and increased her speed. She slammed the door shut and turned to face Harper with that strange crazed look in her eyes.

"I know exactly what we can do!!" she screamed excitedly and Harper remained quiet. "I can cast a spell on him to make him reveal his thoughts to me then we can see if he really likes me or whatever."

Harper frowned, everything that Alex had done in the past hadn't exactly been exactly what you call 'fool proof' and often ended in worse circumstances resulting in alot of shouting and heavily grounding.

"I dunno Alex, I mean look at the time you brought a fairy back from fairy world to play you in Peter Pan, I wouldn't exactly call it one of the best moments!"

But Alex had tuned out thinking about the incredibly cute boy shouting out his love for her. She thought a moment before she came up with the perfect spell. Removing her wand from the table she chanted

_"His looks have me going blind, reveal whats going around in his mind"_

Harper stared at her for a long moment and a small smile played on the other girls features.

"Time for school I think and to find out what that cute boy thinks of me" and with that she practically skipped out of the door.

**Lunch Time at School (Alex's POV)**

So much for finding out what the incredibly cute boy thought of her, he hadn't said one word to her all day and they had seen each other plenty of times. She was starting to think that the spell she cast hadn't worked or was having the oposite effect, whatever it was it was seriously starting to annoy her.

I was walking around the field in my own deep thoughts when I bumped into someone. I looked up and saw it was Mitchie who I collided with. OK this was awkward. I hadn't really spoken to her in about 6 months and we used to best friends. Their was a look of hurt in her eyes and i went to move on not glancing back when all of a sudden there was music coming from nearby. I looked around for the source of the sound but they were all looking on top of the school roof. I followed the gazes and was shocked to see Mitchie standing in the middle staring intently at me with microphone and guitar in hand. Right this was the weirdest day ever firstly mr Boyle had started to sing a war song in history but being the weirdo he is we thought nothing of it. Mitchie started to sing.

_Don't walk away _

_like you always do _

_this time_

_Baby your the only thing _

_thats been_

_on my mind_

_Ever since you left _

_I've been a mess_

_(you won't answer)_

_(your phone)_

Mitchie was still staring at me as I stood stock still, too shocked to say anything, this all sounded very familiar to me. Walking away, rejected calls. OMG shes talking about me!!

_I'll say it once_

_And I'll leave you alone_

_But I gotta let you know_

_I wanna get back_

_to the old days_

_when the phone _

_would ring_

_and I knew _

_it was you_

_I wanna talk back_

_and get yelled at_

_fight for nothing_

_like we used to_

_Oh kiss me _

_like you mean it _

_like you miss me _

_cause i know that you do_

_I wanna get back_

_Get back_

_With you_

Nearly everyone in the school was standing before Mitchie and gazing curiously between our intense gaze which never wavered once. It was like seeing her for the first time.

_You can be that way,  
I see it in your eyes.  
Don't worry about me,  
I've been fine,  
I'm not gonna lie I've been a mess,  
Since you left,  
And every time I see you,  
It gets more and more intense_

I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And Get Yelled At  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you.

You were the only one I wanted.  
And you were the first one I felt loved  
You're the only one that I've been needing,  
And I don't want to be lonely anymore.  


At this Mitchie jumped of the building everyone gasped including me but she stood up guitar in hand and started to move towards me and continued.

_  
I wanna get back, to the old days,  
When the phone would ring,  
And I knew it was you.  
I wanna start back,  
And Get Yelled At  
Fight for nothing, like we used to.  
Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do.  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
With you._

(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back  
(Get back)  
Get back

Oh kiss me, like you mean it,  
Like you miss me,  
Cause I know that you do,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
I wanna get back,  
Get back,  
Get back,  
Get back,  
With you.

Get back, yeah, yeah, yeah

I was still in shock at what I had just witnessed. Mitchie was a few inches away from me so close that I could feel her breath on my face. She leaned in close and attached our lips. I was frozen and didn't move when Mitchie pulled away, fear evident in her eyes as she looked around at the ring of people closing us in and ran. Everyone looked as shocked as me. This was definatley a strange day._  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Its been awhile but ive been busy so heres chapter 2 enjoy!! =)**

**Authors Note: I do not own Hannah Montana, Wizards of waverly place or anything involved in this story... if only i did :)**

**Chapter 2 **

Meanwhile in Malibu people were starting to notice the change, as people would often come out in random songs for most of the day.

It was lunchtime and Miley Stewart, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken were sat together as always discussing the annoying topic of the pile of homework that needed to be done and the ridiculous way teachers treat them. Lilly however wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to either of them, she just kept staring at Miley and kept her facade of looking midley interested in whatever they were talking about while Oliver kept on shooting worrying glances her way. He was the only one who knew about her feelings for Miley and actually accepted them. And for that she loved him.

"Lilly?" Mileys voice distracted her from her thoughts "Lilly are you OK you' ve been acting strange and totally out of it lately"

It took me a while to process her words before I answered as convincing as possible.

"erm... yeah I'm fine just thinking and stuff" She replied

"well Hannahs got a concert soon and she needs her girlfriend to be on top notch form okay?"

"mm... sure .. sorry"

Now the thing that made everything so much harder for Lilly's feelings was the fact that she had to pretend to be Hannahs girlfriend so that the paparazzi would stop making up rumors about her dating some of her friends that were guys. All Lilly had to do was act like the perfect girlfriend to Hannah and that includes kissing, hugging and holding hands. What was worse was that Miley was just using her for her own problems and never really considered what she was doing to Lilly in the process. Not to mention the constant flirting and suggestive remarks as well as the secret meetings in cuboards for a really steamy make-out session. Lilly was sick of pretending, she just wanted her and Miley to be together properly and not worry about what anyone else says about them. Just at that moment Lilly got a weird tingle throughout her body and music was starting to play somewhere and she began to sing.

_I used to be a little bit shy_

_I kept my deepest feelings inside_

_Speaking up to you about my _

_Emotions has always been hard_

_But this just can't wait_

_Tonight I feel a little bit brave_

_So I won't let one more day pass without you_

_Explaining what we are_

Miley was staring at her curiously, she hadn't had any idea what had brought this on, one minute her and Oliver were talking about Mrs Fielding then Lilly starts singing. Then again alot of people have been singing today, she just never imagined Lilly would be one to join them.

_This is gonna sound kind of silly_

_But I couldn't help but notice_

_The last time you kissed me_

_You kept both eyes opened_

_Baby can you tell me what does that mean?_

_If you're looking over your shoulder_

_Then you don't need to be with me_

_And I don't need to hold on_

Lilly rose from her place on the table in the cafeteria while every eye in the room was on her.

_Don't let me stop you_

_From doing what you want to do_

_You don't wanna stick, trust me it's cool_

_Take no chance get over you_

_No no, don't let me stop you_

_If you wanna leave baby you can leave_

_Just don't pretend that you're into me_

_If it ain't true, no_

_Don't let me stop you_

_A lot of things I can take_

_Got a high thresh hold for pain_

_But let's get one thing straight_

_I'm not down to share you with anyone_

_If that's not what you're looking for_

_Nice knowing you but there's the door_

_Cause I know that I can find someone_

_Who'll give me what I want_

_This is gonna sound kind of silly_

_If you're looking over your shoulder_

_Then you don't need to be with me_

_And I don't need to hold on_

_Don't let me stop you_

_From doing what you want to do_

_You don't wanna stick, trust me it's cool_

_Take no chance, get over you_

_No no, don't let me stop you_

_If you wanna leave baby you can leave_

_Just don't pretend that you're into me_

_If it ain't true, no_

_Don't let me stop you_

Lilly started to advance on Miley, while Miley just stood there shellshocked.

_Even if I end up broken hearted_

_I won't lie _

_I don't wanna hear goodbye_

_But either way I'll be alright_

_Don't let me stop you_

_From doing what you want to do_

_You don't wanna stick, trust me it's cool_

_Take no chance, get over you_

_No no, don't let me stop you_

_If you wanna leave baby you can leave_

_Just don't pretend that you're into me_

_If it ain't true, no_

_Don't let me stop you_

_Don't let me stop you_

_From doing what you want to do_

_You don't wanna stick, trust me it's cool_

_Take no chance, get over you_

_No no, don't let me stop you_

_If you wanna leave baby you can leave_

_Just don't pretend that you're into me_

_If it ain't true, no_

_Don't let me stop you_

When the song ended Lilly whispered into Mileys ear

"sorry, but I can't live like this anymore, I don't want to be someone you use for your publicity anymore. Bye"

And with that she left. Miley stared after her then turned to look at Oliver who was wearing an expression simular to hers before sprinting in the direction Lilly had gone moments ago. Lilly was nowhere in sight, so she decided to go into the quad to look for her. When she reached the quad her eyes sought soft blond hair and bright blue eyes. When finding neither she turned to leave when she heard a sob somewhere to her left. She looked around and saw Lilly on the ground, knees to chest crying heavily, hiding her face in her knees. Miley felt a stabb in her chest, thinking that she had caused this girl such hurt. She tried to think of something to say, but all words failed her as she stood there staring at the broken form of her best friend on the floor. She knelt beside her and wrapped her arms around the quivering girl.

"I'm so sorry Lilly, I never knew th-that what I was doing was h-hurting you, but I promise I won't no more okay?"

Lilly took a few shuddering breaths to calm herself down enough to be able to speak.

"M-miley I-I ... I-Its n-not j-just t-that.... ermm.... I-I'm I-In l-love w-with y-you"

Miley was speechless, she really never expected Lilly to say that. She couldn't respond however so she just held onto Lilly even tighter as a sign she was okay with it.


End file.
